Fantasy Meets Reality
by Future Forensic
Summary: NOT FEMSLASH! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE PARENTS OF A HOGWARTS STUDENT ARE SHOT TO DEATH IN A MIAMI HOTEL ROOM? DONT OWN ANYTHIN
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy meets reality

she ran down the hall to the phone terrified knowing she couldn't make it before he took his shot. Bang! A sudden pain shot through her chest and migrated through her entire body immediately; she knew she was going to die soon, but was surprised when he never shot her again. He had moved on to her husband asleep with earplugs in and shot and killed him leaving her to die. Her attacker was gone, but she didn't know were or why. She used the last of her energy to write on the tile floor beside her in blood '**Calleigh, tell my daughter; the spy downstairs knows.' 'She will know what that means.'**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the CSI Miami Dade crime lab's cell phone rang informing him he had a case. Detective Frank Tripp was calling him. Tripp said "hey h we got a double murder; just called in at the Stanton hotel on 5th Avu room 2108." "Ok, Frank, meet me there." When Horatio arrived at the scene he was shocked. The room was immaculate except for the blood spattered all over everything. "Man" Eric said "wish I could afford something like this." "Uh Calleigh you have a message on the floor down here." Speed said as he took a picture of the message. "A message, what do you mean?" "Come see." "Um what does that mean, Calleigh?" Horatio asked "I don't know."

"Do we have any id at all yet?" H asked "yeah here is a wallet and a purse so let's have a look. Shall we?" Frank said "he is Dr. James Granger." "And she is… wait, what did you say? James _**Granger**_?" Calleigh asked putting emphasis on the Granger part. "Yeah you know him?" Eric asked "yes" "how do you know him? This says he's from Surry Brittan." Frank asked sounding very confused. "He's my cousin." She answered. "And her name is Dr. Khandi; his wife. They also have a daughter, but she wouldn't be here. She goes to a private school just outside the tiny little town of Hogsmede. She would have caught the train yesterday morning her parents probably caught their plane yesterday afternoon." "Her name is Hermione Jean Granger; she is almost 16. "And now an orphan" Horatio said


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy meets reality

Chapter 2

At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Hermione Granger, a Fifth year prefect sat at dinner nibbling on a piece of bread while her boyfriend Ronald Weasley scarfed down anything in front of him; however her best friend Harry Potter, being gay and able to notice things better than most, saw something was wrong and asked her what was up. "I just don't feel well Harry I'm sure I'm fine." She said. "Maybe you should go see Pomfery?" Harry suggested questioningly. "Maybe your right Harry, I will right after dinner."

At the head table the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore received and owl that at first glance was official enough to be from the minister of magic himself, but it said on it: from detective 3rd level Calleigh Duquesne. The letter stated

_ Dear headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

_My name is Calleigh Duquesne of the Miami Dade crime lab in the U.S.A. My reason of writing to you is to inform you that the parents of one of your students, Hermione granger, were found shot to death in their hotel suite in the vicinity of their vacation from the office. I ask that you do not inform Miss. Granger of this incident because the lieutenant and myself and a few of the other detectives are going to have to come and talk to her on the day of the Saturday, September 7__th__ and should arrive by 7 o'clock. Also I am her cousin and only remaining family and feel I should be there for her when she is informed._

_ Thank you _

_Detective Calleigh Duquesne_

_**Calleigh Duquesne**_

The headmaster's face darkened visible as he finished reading the letter. "Albus what is wrong?" Minerva McGonagall asked her best friend and boss. "Read this Minerva." By the time she finished her face was pale as a sir Nicholas' "oh no! This is awful."

_Back in Miami_

"Calleigh have you informed the headmaster of this school?"

"Yes, I have and here comes his reply." She said pointing to a beautiful snowy white owl off in the distance.

"An owl…?" Horatio asked sounding confused

"Yeah mine, frost."

"You have an owl… named frost… in Miami… bringing you a message."

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind I don't want to know."

"Anyway, the letter says"

_Ms. Duquesne _

_ I thank you for informing me however I believe you may have some trouble finding Hogwarts so I wish to inform you I will be sending five volunteers to meet you at your crime lab at exactly 6:00pm on said Saturday night. Make sure you have all of your things you will need for the duration of your stay here, and as this school was once a castle there are thousands of guest rooms. I would be more than happy to give you and your entire team each a room of your own to stay in as long as you wish. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Ok perfect now we just decide who is going." Calleigh said to Horatio expectantly

"Well obviously me and you, do you think Speedle and Eric and maybe Yelina?"

"Definitely but also maybe Alexx; don't you think?" Calleigh suggested

"Yeah I do"

"Ok I'll inform them of the trip."

"Perfect, I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok see ya."

"Bye"

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

FANTASY MEETS REALITY

CHAPTER 3

_Saturday 5:57_

"Is everyone ready?" Horatio asked. He got chores of yeses. "Good they should be here any minute as it is now 5:59." 6:00 o' clock rolled around with 5 loud pops at the same time loud enough to be gun shots causing 4 guns to be pulled quickly from their holsters. "Calm down it's the volunteers" Calleigh said having forgot to tell them about the popping noise to alert them of the apperating volunteers. Suddenly five figures appeared out of nothing.

When the 5 figures stepped into the light Calleigh recognized three of the volunteers, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Minerva McGonagall. "Remus, Severus, Minerva" Calleigh squealed with excitement, hugging them in turn. "Guys I didn't know you were coming!" "Damn girl you're looking hot." Said the voice of one of the volunteers still in the shadow. "Sirius?" "Hey Calleigh" Sirius Black said smiling and holding out his arms expectantly "what no hug for me?" "Hell no!" she said tackling him and putting him in a headlock. "Mercy?" "Mercy! Mercy!" Sirius said quickly.

"So who is the last volunteer?" Calleigh asked. He stepped out of the shadows reveling himself as none other than the famous Alastor Moody. "Mad-Eye!" "Hey kiddo" he growled smiling at her like a father would a daughter he was very proud of. "Mad-Eye?" Horatio asked Calleigh "You'll see, look at his right eye." His right eye was a fake glass eye-ball swerving about "Holy" Tim said shocked having been listening. "Ok time for introductions? Or do we need to get going?" "We have time" Mad-Eye growled. "Wonderful, team, meet Severus Snape, a teacher, Remus Lupin, also a teacher, Minerva McGonagall , again a teacher, Sirius Black, an ex-convent framed for murder, and finally Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, an auror like a police officer, the volunteers Albus Dumbledore sent. Volunteers, meet, Lt. Horatio Caine, Det. Eric Delko, Det. Tim Speedle, Det. Yelina Salas, and finally M.E. Alexx Woods. Also Det. Salas has to bring her son Raymond Jr.

"Wonderful now can we get going?" Said an annoyed Severus

"I assume that would be fine just let us get our bags out of our hummers ok." Calleigh said

"Wait, are we not driving how the hell are we getting there then?" Speedle asked

Calleigh grinned and said "Magic" with a laugh at her friends' and Ray's faces.

"Ok can you all double apperate?" Calleigh asked and was answered by a chores of Yeses.

"Wonderful, let see, Severus how about you take Alexx and Tim."

"Ok I can do that." Severus said "Alexx you'll take my arm; Tim then you'll take her arm, and relax"

"Good and Remus how about you take Yelina and her son Raymond Jr. ok?"

"Sure that's fine with me"

"Eric, Minerva can take you." Calleigh said "H. you can go with Sirius or Mad-eye or with me if you prefer."

"Um whatever is fine" but Calleigh could tell he was uncomfortable choosing"

"How about I just take you with me, H."

"Is that fine with everyone?"

"Yeah" everyone said

"Ok everyone grab your bags and bring them to me." Mad-Eye growled commandingly. They did as they had been told, and watched in awed as he took out his wand shrinking all the bags and put them in his pocket. "Ok let's go find our groups and go."

"Take my arm Horatio" Calleigh said softly

Horatio did so and blushed thankful for the darkness. They all apperate to the gates of Hogwarts where two carriages without horses awaited their arrival. "Ok 6 to a carriage." Severus snapped

The first carriage had Yelina, Ray Jr., Mad-eye, Severus, Minerva and Alexx in it. And the second had Calleigh, Horatio, Sirius, Remus, Tim, and Eric in it.

In the first carriage Ray was looking around excitedly; he was curious about everything. "So magic is real and you're all witches and wizards?" he asked happily. "Yes" Minerva said kindly "Severus and I even teach magic to young witches and wizards." "Really? That's so cool." Ray said. "Hey?" he asked tapping on mad-eye's knee "what happened to your right eye?" "RAY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Yelina said in horror "I am so sorry." "No worries Ms." Mad-Eye growled "and to answer your question kiddo, it was ripped out when I was about 29 by a dark wizard named Augusta Rookwood, before I killed him. The glass one is magic so I can still see out of it and even out of the back of my own head, and through solid objects like wood doors and people." "Neat that's so cool I want one! Oh please mom please, please, please. "I do not think so." "How old or you anyway?" Ray Jr. asked "Almost 87 same age as Minerva" "But you don't look quite 50, or 45 to be honest." Yelina said. "I'm a wizard." He said nonchalantly as they pulled to the doors of the entrance hall.

"Oh wow" Alexx said looking up at the beautiful stone castle, "this in gorgeous." "Yeah it is." Severus said looking at Yelina causing her to blush slightly, and Ray to make fake gagging noises. Horatio cuffed him light round the head, and Calleigh agreed with Ray's notion. Of course neither Yelina nor Severus gave any indication to having noticed Ray, Horatio, or Calleigh, because they were too busy making googlie eyes at each other. That is until Sirius grinned and hollered "Yo Snivelles! Get some!" "Remus, control the mutt." Calleigh said enraged by the purposeful humiliation of her two friends.

Everyone started into the castle but before Severus could run off in humiliation Yelina tapped her hand against his shoulder and said "don't feel bad you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." Calleigh having heard every word had to silently agree. She hadn't seen Severus since their graduation party from Hogwarts nearly 19 years ago, but now he was slightly taller about 6 foot 9 and his hair was just to his eyes and no longer a grease mop, like it had been back then. His nose was no longer long and crooked and he looked down right handsome… but not her type. She had someone else in mind, but was scared.

BUM, BUM, BUM BUMMMMMMM WHO DOES CALLEIGH LIKE? DO YOU ALL THINK SEVERUS AND YELINA? OR IS THAT A TOTAL NO GO? I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR PAIRINGS PLZ

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The headmaster asked that I show you all to your rooms and get your luggage back to its normal size so Mad-Eye, the bags please." Minerva said kindly "Yeah here you go" he said handing Minerva about 14 bags. "Also here are some enchanted maps to show where the entire team and all the teachers are at within the school grounds and so you don't get lost." Remus said handing out maps like the Marauder's Map but more limited. "Excellent" Minerva said "well let's get going. Shall we?"

All of the rooms you will be staying in will be on the same floor; the second floor is the first to have guest rooms so I think there is best, also try to avoid one Professor Dolores Umbridge for now until Miss Granger is informed which I think will be tonight or tomorrow morning during her free period." "Ok will do." Calleigh said with a sad smile. "Ok thank you."

"First room is Lt. Caine's here" she said opening the door and stepping in. "All of the rooms have a two bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen and dining area, even thought you may all attend all meals in the great hall at the head table, fully stocked library through that door there, and a potions lab that can double for a criminalist lab with some minor transfigurations." "Will this be sufficient?" "Oh it's perfect, thank you." "Ok here are your bags "Minerva said setting them on the ground and waving her wand over them returning them to the correct size. She continued in this same pattern with all the rooms ordered as such: Horatio, Eric, Tim, Alexx, and Yelina with Ray Jr., and finally Calleigh. "Breakfast starts at 6:30 and ends by 8:30, Lunch is from noon to one and dinner is at 7:00 sharp. After dinner tomorrow you will all meet with the headmaster and the victims' daughter if that is ok with you all."

_With Hermione_

"Well, you aren't sick but you will be if you don't start eating and try to relax." Madam Poppy Pomfery told Hermione in the hospital wing. "I see one every year over worked and under fed, all because of stress." "Hermione I have told you before that is very unhealthy." Then she mumbled so Hermione couldn't hear "No one's been this bad since Severus and Calleigh's competition." "Calleigh, as in Calleigh Duquesne" Hermione asked. "Yes, you know her?" "She's my only living cousin, ironically with the most dangerous job." "That's just how it goes, girl." "Yeah I really miss her."

_Dinner_

Calleigh and the rest of the team and Ray Jr. sat at the head table with the staff looking at the crowd of students all talking happily or looking up at the guests curiously. Right before dinner started the mail arrived and Hermione got a letter from the head master asking her to join him in his office after dinner. "Crap." "What's up Hermione?" Harry asked and she showed him the letter. "Dang Hermione what'd ya do?" Ron asked in surprise. "Nothing Ronald" Hermione snapped. "Sure ya didn't." Ron said.

_Headtable _

"So which one is your cousin, Calleigh?" Eric asked from her left where he sat by Horatio, who was on Calleigh's left, and Tim.

"Um there at the Gryffindor Table, the back one on the right, the girl with the brown bushy hair by the boy with black hair and the boy with red hair sitting all alone." Calleigh answered

"She's cute." Eric said but seeing Calleigh's face said "but way to young."

"Uh huh I thought so."Calleigh said

_Back in Calleigh's room_

"So Calleigh," Yelina started in Calleigh's large chair, next to Alexx, who was by Ray Jr on Calleigh's couch, "who is your favorite guy here?"

"I would ask you the same but I think it's pretty obvious."

"I said the same thing Calleigh." Alexx said

"I don't like Severus." Yelina protested

"Don't tell him that, poor guy. Calleigh said

"Why do you say that?" Alexx asked

"Well let's just say the poor old boy has had a rough life ok." Calleigh responded

"Oh no, you are not getting out that easy" Alexx said.

"Totally, you brought it up."

"Fine, when he was a kid he grew up in an abusive home, where his father was a drunk and hated him for being a wizard and beat him every day and night for the dumbest things. His mother loved him but died when he was 15 from cancer. He had one really friend from the age of 9 until he was 15, when he called his best friend, Lily Evens a 'Mud-Blood', that means she had 'dirty blood' because she was from the parents of two 'muggles' or non-magic people, and that is the worst insult there is for a muggle-born. He was mad at a boy named James Potter and humiliated by something he did and she 'rescued' him. He spat at her saying 'I don't need help from a mud-blood.' Of course regretting it immediately he tried to apologize but the damage was done.

He went home that summer and murdered his father even though it was never proved, and had to live with his grandparents until he was of age. They hated him too because he was a half-blood, his father having been muggle, and their family had all been pure-blooded up until his birth. When he became of age he became a 'Death-Eater' a follower of a man named Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, a mass murderer. Death-eaters were infamous for all of their murders, rapes, and raids in the name of Lord Voldemort. In fact it is so bad if you say his name in a large crowd, anyone who hears you will flinch at the name and think you're really brave or really stupid.

He would be rotting in Azkaban Wizard Prison, if he hadn't made a huge mistake and gone to Dumbledore to fix it having accidently caused the murder of James Potter and his wife Lily Evens Potter and become a double spy." "He has seen things even you two can't imagine." Calleigh said finishing her story.

"And you can?" Alexx said

"Actually I can because for eight years of my life I spent it as a double agent against the Dark Lord." She said rolling up her left sleeve. "There is a reason I don't wear short sleeves." She said exposing the tip of the dark mark.

"Trust me; I wouldn't either with something like that on my arm," Yelina said truthfully "even in the Miami heat."

"But isn't that a sad story, and a rough life?" Calleigh said

"Yeah it's awful." Alexx said and Yelina agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"As a death eater spy what do you have to do?" Alexx asked curiously having just finished talking about poor Sev.

"Well Alexx I can't really say now." She said gesturing toward Ray Jr, him being only 9.

"Ray?" Yelina asked "why don't you go visit uncle Horatio, em?"

"But Mom…"

"Please Ray." Calleigh said "When you come back I'll tell you more about magic."

"Oh fine" Ray Jr. said having an obvious curiosity about magic.

"Thank You Ray." The three women called after him.

Calleigh sighed sadly. "Yelina, I don't know how to tell you this.

"What?" Yelina asked sounding scared.

"Yelina, I think Ray Jr. is a wizard."

"What, why?"

"I think I can sense a magical aura around him. But I am not completely sure; Albus will be able to tell us though."

"Back to the spy thing if you two are done. So… spill girl." Alexx said bobbin' her head around like only a black girl can do. (A/N no racism meant)

"Well everything evil. You name it, it was done."

Murder, Rape, Torture, Child molestation, they each asked.

"Yes to all four, but if I could manage to get out without looking suspicious I would, but that wasn't always possible, but the women never took part in the rape or molestation, that was the men's idea of _fun _and_ entertainment_." Calleigh responded sadly.

"Anyway we should head to the headmaster's office for the 'meeting'" Calleigh said wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Yeah ok" the other two said in unison.

"Ok I'll send out the word that we're heading over there. Expecto Legatus Patronus" Calleigh said then told the 3 silvery patronus "tell Eric, Tim and Horatio we are all heading up to the headmaster's office and we will meet outside H's room in five." The patronus nodded and being a beautiful horse galloped away.

_WITH THE GUYS_

"Did you all see some of those chicks they were hot" Eric said

"Most of them were teens, Eric." Tim pointed out.

"I asked Calleigh about that, around here anyone over 16 is considered of age or an adult. But so you know I meant some of the teacher chicks." Eric said sounding insulted

"Oh, sorry" Tim said

"So H., what do you think of this whole magic thing?" Eric asked

"Well Eric, it has always been evident that Calleigh was… special, but I never suspected that it was something so… extreme." Horatio answered

"Yeah but I mean magic in general."

"Well I really don't know what to think but I would say it is very similar to the way of life for someone non-magical given the fact Calleigh pulled off both lives with ease."

But do you think the witches and wizards have to deal with the same like… kind of evil and the same kind of jobs to a point?" Tim injected

"Definitely but I think we should all talk to Calleigh. Tim, what are you thinking?" Horatio asked

"I think that the murderer maybe from the wizarding world."

"I think you may be right." Horatio responded just as the patronus appeared and gave its message.


	6. Chapter 6

_Headmaster's office_

"Miss Granger, thank you for coming, several people are going to be joining us in a few minutes to discuss some unfortunate news." Albus said and with that he magical opened the door reviling Calleigh and the rest of the team. "Calleigh" Hermione said happily but confused and ran over to hug her cousin. "Hey 'Mione" Calleigh said quietly "let's sit down ok?" "K" Hermione said. "Wait, what are you all doing here? I mean you can hardly _**all**_just take a few days off, right?"

"Well Hermione you see this is about what the headmaster wrote you about." Calleigh said. "Professors McGonagall and Snape will be joining us any minute then we can start." The headmaster stated just in time for the other two professors walked through the door and nodded toward Calleigh, and in Severus' case Yelina.

"Miss Granger I regret to have to be the one to inform you of this tragic occurrence of events, but Tuesday Sep 2nd your parents were found shot to death in their hotel room and were discovered by the Miami PD. They wrote me and requested permission to come and be here when you were informed." Albus finally finished with "I am so very sorry, Miss Granger."

"No" Hermione said"no there has to be a mistake!" she was now screaming.

"Herms, it is going to be alright" Calleigh said trying to calm her baby cousin

"No don't call me herms! And it can't be alright, it won't be. You don't know what it's like to lose your family!" She said and tried to run out of the headmaster's office but was caught in the strong chest of Eric Delko.

"Hermione you don't want to go there" Alexx warned the angry girl.

"It's true!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione I have lost EVERYONE I cared about except you, and my team and I never see you! Calleigh said

"You parents are alive"

"My parents are dead to me! My damned father is an alcoholic that I have to drag out of some f'ing bar every f'ing night, my mother hates my guts for choosing Miami over her in Louisiana, and finally my brothers have all been killed by Lord Voldemort!" Calleigh was by now sobbing and the first to snap out of shock and surprise was Horatio who quickly stepped toward Calleigh and put a hand on her shoulder silently asking if he could hug her. She was happy to oblige and turned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist crying.

"Also" Tim started "we have reason to believe that the murder was committed by someone in the wizarding world that might have a reason to try and spite you.

"Not a Death eater" Severus stated "at least not on the Dark Lord's orders he would have told us and would have been angry if he had found out about the MDPD finding out; we would have been tortured."

"Oh my gosh, tortured?" Yelina gasped. "That's terrible."

"Maybe but that's the life we all chose it wasn't forced upon us." Severus said quietly wanting to take the attention off him.

"Still…"

"Yelina, please I don't think he wants to talk about it" Horatio said still hugging Calleigh.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"S'ok" Severus mumbled back

"Calleigh are you ok?" Eric asked seeing Calleigh had stopped crying and moved out of Horatio's grip other than his hand resting again on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Eric, but thank you, you to H." Calleigh said with a sad sigh "Are you ok also Hermione?"

"No, but I think I may be eventually." Hermione said. "I won't be of age for another year and a half who will I stay with over the summer?"

"Well Hermione if you will find it reasonable I thought I might adopt you, then you could live in Miami over the summer and continue going to school here of you could transfer to the Miami Academy of Magic, if you preferred." Calleigh said moving over to hug her cousin.

"Miami Academy of Magic," Horatio asked "where in the heck is that?"

"Sorry I don't know the exact location, no one does, ever" Calleigh said "But it is obviously in Miami Florida."

"Then why have none of us ever seen it?" Alexx asked sounding very confused

"It would of course by protected by spells and enchantments, as always." Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. By the way, do you know what the Miami Academy of magic is like?"

"Well considering I was offered a job there before CSI yes." Calleigh started "It is an 11 year school rather than a 7 year school, but after 7th year is not required because it is basically a wizarding university." "You can take as many classes as you think you can handle and the school is happy to issue a time-turner to students who prove reliable enough to handle that responsibility. But if they find out you are overworked and unhealthy because of it you will be forced to give it back drop your extra classes and stay in the hospital wing until you are healthy. It was found approximately 2000 years ago by kin to Merlin himself. It has four houses in it, the Lion, the seven headed snake or the Hydra, the Cyclone, and a final one called the trinities."

"That sounds kinda cool" Hermione said "but…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"But…?" Calleigh asked

"Well all my friends are here and I love Hogwarts."

"Well Hermione I would never force you to transfer, I just wanted you to have that option."

"I know, I trust you… and I would love for you to adopt me." She said with a soft smile.

"Great" Calleigh said and moved out of Horatio's grip and hugged her baby cousin. "Albus how soon can we get adoption papers?"

"I'll send for them tomorrow, first thing." He replied

"Thanks" the girls said in unison.

"Well I think we are finished. And Hermione once the adoption papers are complete Calleigh will have to sign new Hogsmede papers." Albus said

"I'd be happy to." Calleigh said "Also when is the next Hogsmede trip for the students?"

"Next Saturday" Severus said.

"Well Hermione I would love to meet the two guys you're always hangin' out with."

"OK" she replied

_Later by Black Lake_

Calleigh felt like she need some air so she decided to go for a walk out to the black lake, but on her way out she ran into Horatio also going for a walk. "Hey H." she said in surprise "Hey beautiful, you going somewhere specific?" He responded. "I was going to go to the black lake for some fresh air, if you want to join me." "I'd love to."Horatio said

They headed out and passed Severus on his rounds. Once they got outside without thinking about it Calleigh wrapped her arm around Horatio's waist, he was surprised but happily wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. When they got to the black lake they both sat down on a large stone just barely in the surf. "Hey handsome…?" she asked. "Yes sweetheart…?" "Were you upset when you found out I had hid the fact that I was a witch?" She asked. "No, but then again I always thought you were special." He said seriously. She smiled and blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment. "Hey don't be embarrassed." He said and cupped her chin and turned her face toward him. 'she looks so beautiful' he thought. And without giving himself a chance to change his mind he lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly, but hesitantly. At least he did until she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body closer to hers and kissed him lovingly and passionately. He placed his hands on her waist and ran his hands up and down her sides, while she ran one hand over his masculine chest feeling every muscular inch of his body and the other hand in his hair. 'Finally,' three people thought, they were obviously Calleigh and Horatio, but also Yelina who had been looking out her window when she saw them kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Next day_

Calleigh smiled as she sat up and got out of her bed with a stretch and a yawn. She walked over to her wardrobe and got out fresh clothes before she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. As she walked she couldn't forget last night and her kiss with Horatio.

_Flashback _

After their kiss she smiled at him evilly making him laugh and ask what she was thinking about. He didn't get her answer instead she stood up and ran to the dock to the near middle of the lake giggling. He followed her in a dead sprint to the edge of the dock. She grinned, standing on the edge of the dock waiting for him for just a second until he got to edge as well. "That was an exercise." He said smiling "yeah" she said then pushed him into the water he sputtered when he resurfaced. He laughed and said "help me outta here" "no way you'll pull me in." she responded "now sweetheart would I do that to ya? Don't ya trust me?" "Fine" she said and reached out to him. He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her in.

He knew she was an amazing swimmer so he took off like a bat outta hell when she resurface, but she quickly caught up to him and dunked him, he dunked her, and shot off like a bullet to the shore, and barely beat her there. He took off running with her on his heels, "HORATIO CAINE GET YOU BUTT BACK HERE!" She hollered, but it didn't sound as intimidating as she had hoped because of her laughter. She caught up to him and tackled him sending both to the ground rolling, but of course she landed pinning him to the ground between her hands. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. "I love you" she whispered just as much to herself as to him "I love you too" he responded just as quietly, and brought her lips back down to his and kissed her again ,softer then a butterfly kiss but with more love than the most passionate kiss ever, as she smiled against his lips. They walked back in they passed Severus again but this time he was going toward the dungeons. "Have fun?" he asked but just kept on walking like nothing was said.

_End of Flashback_

Yes, Calleigh Duquesne was totally and completely unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her boss, her best friend, her lieutenant, her Horatio Caine. And she knew full and well he felt the exact same way. She was so busy thinking about Horatio that she didn't notice an owl flying around until it landed on her shoulder and bit her ear hard enough to draw blood. "What do you want?" she hissed angrily. The owl hooted and stuck out its leg; Calleigh removed the letter and saw it was the adoption papers from the ministry and from Albus. "Oh thank you" she said to the owl. "Can you take this to Hermione Granger at breakfast this morning please?"

"Hey Calleigh," Alexx called "you look tired did you have a busy night last night or somethin'?" "Alexx…!" "You and Horatio…?" "Oh My… how did you know about that" "Oh please you were screeching like a banshee, anyone in the school could hear you." "Oh no… are you serious?" "Yeah I saw ya'll in that Lake last night at like midnight." "Oh no what will Yelina say or Eric he likes me she likes him oh no oh no…" "Calleigh calm down, I heard Yelina has a date with Severus and Eric I think has a thing for one of the teachers, the one chick with the white spiked hair." Alexx said quickly to calm down her friend. "Madam Hooch! She's in her 50's, are you serious?" "Yeah…!" "Weird"

"What's weird" Eric asked as he, Tim and of course Horatio caught up to the two girls. "Alexx was just telling me that you had a crush on an older woman." "I do?" he asked in confusion "Yeah Madam Rowlanda Hooch, the white haired witch." "She's older, how much older?" "She is in her late 50's." "Dang, she's older than me." Horatio said laughing "Ha ha that's not funny! What do I do or say or, oh no…" Eric was freaking out "Eric calm down she is 57 you are 35, a 22 year difference in the wizarding world is not a large difference and 57 in the wizarding world is not old. The headmaster is 125 his wife is 87 and their daughter is 19." Calleigh said trying to calm her friend down. "19" Alexx said quietly "that's impossible women can't have children after about 45." "Well when you live to be over 200 you have to be able to reproduce until you're at least 150 or older." "That's insane." "That's magic."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Calleigh…" Eric called as they left the dining hall after breakfast. "Oh hey Eric I'm glad you're here, I spoke to the headmaster and he thinks it would be a good idea if we all sat in this week's classes to look for anything suspicious." "Oh ok, hey um what do you think about talking to Rowlanda, you know to see if she likes me…?" "Yeah I'll talk to her." "Thanks Cal." She smiled and said "Really Eric it's not a big deal Rowlanda and I been friends sense I graduated from this place." "Thanks anyway… so are we all sitting in the same classes at the same time?" "Yeah" "So what class is first?" "Um… well what do you know Slytherin/Gryffindor double potions in 25 minutes I have all ready told everyone else… we are all suppose to meet the team in 5 minutes in the entrance hall, but I have to get something out of my bag if you want to come with me." "Yeah, ok."

When the two friends arrived in Calleigh's room she pulled a 13 inch holly unicorn core wand out of the bag "man it is weird to be using this again after so long." "When was the last time you used your wand?" Eric asked. "Last time I used it… I was 25 and I was dueling for my life against my 'master'." "Come on were going to have to hurry." She said quickly wanting to change the subject. "Ok you're right" he responded seeing her discomfort. They arrived at the same time as everyone else luckily and made it to the class before the students started to arrive.

"Yelina, everyone welcome to your first potions lesson… except of course Calleigh." Severus said with a smirk. "Yeah no joke" Calleigh said only to have Severus smirk even more. "Number 2 in the class from day one…" Severus said but was cut off by an outraged Calleigh just in time for the students to walk in and hear her, "Bull Crap, I had you and Lily beat in EVERY class including DADA and POTIONS!" "The second the students had walked in Severus put his mask back up.

"Attention, Potter wand away now!" Snape said 'angrily' "Does anyone care to remind Mr. Potter what I told all of you on the first day of potions class?" "Mr. Malfoy…?" Draco looked up and said, "You said professor, 'there is to be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class…" "Thank you Mr. Malfoy that will suffice. As most of you are Dunderheads you probably didn't notice the fact that there have been several people visiting for the last few days, for reasons to complex for your inferior minds to comprehend, and they will be observing every class they can in the next few days you will all be on your best behavior. And Longbottom try not to blow anyone up."

Yelina leaned over to Calleigh and whispered "Why is Severus acting this way?" "Yelina he has a rep to protect, the students call him 'the greasy git' and 'the bat of the dungeon' not to mention 'the snarky evil potion professor'." "I can see why." Yelina said but Severus' voice cut through the silence that had filled the dungeon, "Potter can you not read at all!" "No why did I do something wrong" Harry asked innocently but sarcastically. "50 points from Gryffindor for you cheek…!" Severus snarled, as Snape turned away from Harry and he and Ron in unison flipped Snape the bird; this caused Tim and Eric to snort with laughter. "Longbottom you forgot the boom-slang skin you ruined your potion zero for today's assignment." Snape snarled and vanished Neville's potion. Class dismissed Potter stay behind. You, Mr. Potter will be serving detention tonight with Mr. Filch at 7:00 sharp. Now get out of my sight." Snape sneered.

After Harry left the class the team started talking "Did you notice that blonde boy in Slytherin looked nervous?" Tim Speedle asked. "Draco Malfoy, he looks just like his father did when he was young. Calleigh commented. Severus is Draco taking the mark to your knowledge?" "Not to my knowledge, but I know his father is trying to get him in the lower circle until he is of age to take The Mark." Severus responded. "The Mark…?" Horatio asked Calleigh and Severus looked at each other and in unison rolled up their left sleeve reveling the Dark Mark. "It's the symbol of the Death Eaters, and of Voldemort, the crazy sadistic necromantic/murderer. Calleigh said. "You must be crazy, if the Dark Lord found out you said that… I don't have to tell you what would happen." "Sev he thinks I'm dead." "Still" "What would happen?" Horatio asked sounding more than just slightly nervous to find out. "It would depend on his mood, he may torture me for a half hour he may just kill me he may do both or he may if he's in a really bad mood feed me to Niginia his pet Boa…" "What!" They all shrieked "He is evil, it is that simple, and Severus I'm glad you saw the light after all, Albus needed a new spy." "You were a spy?" Tim said in absolute shock "Yeah…" Calleigh started but was cut off by Severus' "But you were his right hand man… woman." "Sev, I was the only woman other than Bells, and he thought I might as well be a royal with my blood. I mean you can trace my blood all the way back past Merlin." "What is the big deal with the blood thing?"Alexx asked "Well, in the wizarding world your social statue is defined by your heritage rather than your wealth. First class is pure bloods or two wizarding parents and four wizarding grandparents; second class is half-blood and there are three subclasses in that, pure blood and a half-blood parent, a pure blood and a muggle or muggle born and, one half-blood and a muggle or muggle born, and third class are muggle born, or non-magical parents. Severus stated "and Calleigh has four magical grandparents even though they are all squibs, or people born to magical parents but have no magical abilities."

_**(A/N)Hey I needed to correct somethin' Minerva and Voldemort are suppose to be the same age so she is 71 in this fic. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Rowlanda?" Calleigh hollered as she ran to catch up with her older friend. "Yes Calleigh," she responded. "Hey um I was wondering if you had noticed that the Cuban man that came with the team, Eric Delko had eyes for you?" "He does, are you serious he's sooo hot!" Rowlanda squealed in delight. "yeah he really likes you but didn't know if you had even noticed him." "Yeah me and Minnie and Poppy where talking about him last night, they told me I should go for it but I didn't even know his name." "well you should defiantly go for it ask him to go to dinner at the three broomsticks or somethin, but go for it. "thanks Call."

Horatio walked up behind Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "Are you playing matchmaker with my team?" he asked "hum why yes I am." She responded turning around so she was facing her new lover and kissed a trail down his jaw. All of a sudden horatio tensed and got really serious and said "Calleigh Hun do you really think this is a good idea?" "I mean when we leave… they'll all be heartbroken." Calleigh sighed and said "don't worry H love a ways finds a way. "oh beautiful did Albus tell you they were having a start-of-term ball this year?" "yeah tomorrow night right?" "yeah I was thinking if you wanted we could go together and tell everyone." "I'd love to H." Calleigh said smiling.

Severus was walking around looking for some students to terrorize during his free period when he literally ran into Yelina, sufficiently knocking her to the ground. "Oh My Gosh Yelina I am sooo sorry." He said kneeling down to help her back on to her feet "are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned. "I'm fine Severus." She replied kindly. "Hey I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked her smoothly. "I would love to Severus." She replied. "Ok um… so I'll meet you outside your rooms at 6:30 then alright?" he asked causing her to nod, then she asked "Severus, would you like to join me for a walk around the grounds?" He smiled and happily excepted the invitation offering her his arm.

"Yelina, I don't know if you heard or not but Albus is planning a ball tomorrow night to celebrate the start of term, and … well I was hoping that you might… well that you might accompany me? " Severus nervously said causing Yelina to smile and nod, "I would love to Severus." By now they were out at the black lake, Severus, having felt Yelina shudder in the cold, wrapped an arm around her waist and pull her close to him gently.


End file.
